everything's about to change
by wolfs1999
Summary: Danny loses control and Dan takes his place. Danny can see everything going on around him, Sam being pulled away, the Guys In White shooting at him, but what caused this chaos? Can Danny get back in control before it's to late? Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

The world's about to change. I feel it my veins; it's not going away! I'm going to become him! Everything's about to break! I feel it in my veins, and it's not going away! I feel the darkness surging inside! I feel myself changing! It's more than I can take! Everything's about to change!

"Danny!" She followed me here? I can't hurt Sam! I try to tell her to run away, but I can't seem to say anything. The pain is to much; I can't hold it back for to much longer, she needs to leave right now!

"Sam, we have to go! He's about to change! He won't be our Danny anymore!" Tucker yells. Who else followed me?

"No! I don't believe that! Danny!" I feel the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm...Sorry...Sam," I mutter.

"No! Danny, you can fight it!" She insists.

"I can't...fight it...to much...longer! Go!"

"I won't leave you behind to change into him! I won't let them kill you!"

"It has...to be...done!"

"No! I won't leave leave you here to die!" And she calls me stubborn?

"Go now! He's...taking...over!"

"No! Danny! I love you!" Then several things happen at once. I get pulled into the background as Dan takes control, Tucker and Jazz pull a crying Sam away from me, and the Guys In White point their guns at me.

"Goodbye, freak," one of them says and I hear a gunshot.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks earlier:

"He's such a loser," Paulina whispers to Dash. They've been taking about for the last ten minutes since I came in late, agian, and said that some stray dogs chased me, agian, because my hair and clothes got messed up in a ghost fight, agian. I was saving the school from Skulker, but go ahead and make fun of me. Next time I'll let him get you. There's a knock at the door that drags the lecture and conversations to a sudden halt as everyone can't wait to stick their noses into other people's business. I see two people that I would rather not have walk into the room just walk over to the front of the classroom. The Guys In White.

"We have reason to believe that a ghost is posing as a student here," one of them says. I guess I'll have to keep in the down-low for a while.

"We will set up equipment to detect this evil Spector. We believe that this Spector is Phantom, the most evil ghost out there," the other one says. How did they figure it that it was Phantom?

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know that it is Phantom and not another ghost?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"We followed him here just minutes ago. He is in this classroom, we believe. He exclaimed that he was late for your class. Can you tell me who came in late today?" The first one asks.

"No one came in late today and add you can see there is no one with white hair in here," Mr. Lancer says.

"What about him? He looks like Phantom just with black hair and blue eyes," the second one says pointing at me.

"Mr. Fenton isn't even capable of lifting my desk much less fighting ghosts everyday. He might look similar, but he is not Phantom." Thank you my weak appearance.

"We'll set up the equipment, then we'll know for sure." They leave and I look at Sam and Tucker's nervous looks with one of confusion.

"Why did you do that, Mr. Lancer?" I ask. Surely he doesn't know my dirty little secret.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but you are definitely not Phantom, and even if Phantom was attending this school, he hasn't caused any harm yet and who am I to deny a child quality education?" So he doesn't know. Good.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I'll try to make the other chapters longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk next to Sam in the hallway as Tucker hangs back a few steps, preoccupied with using his PDA to find the Guys In White's ghost hunting devices, which are more than likely programmed to find my specific ecto signature. I look around to make sure that the Guys In White don't notice anything. I cringe as I see them putting a device near my locker. It looks like it might be harder to keep a low profile and avoid the ghost detecting devises than we had originally thought that it would be. The guy setting the device up looks at me.

"It is safe for humans to walk near it," he says. There machines are weak. They usually can't pick up on my ecto signature when I'm in human form, so I don't know why I'm so worried about it detecting it and getting me caught. I slide past the latter and turn my combination I the lock before grabbing the text books for my next two classes and shoving everything else into the tiny space called my locker before walking to my next class, where I zone out for almost an hour. I walk to my next class that is actually fun, but I can't focus on my art project because I'm to worried about getting caught by the Guys In White. Sam is the only reason that I signed up for this class. We usually talk as we work, but today I guess that we are both a little bit to preoccupied and focused on keeping my secret a secret. I see the teacher begin to walk around, so I elbow Sam and we start working on our silhouettes. I shade in the shield that I drew to represent protection near where my heart would be as the teacher walks past me. She hardly takes a step behind me before my thoughts go back to the problem at hand: how long can I go without getting caught? Before I know it, the bell is ringing to go to our next class, which means that I need to make another quick stop by my locker since I was stupid and only got my stuff for math and art. This is going to be a pretty stressful day.

"He so does not look like Phantom!" Paulina whispers, or rather exclaims, as I walk past her. I AM Phantom, so she's wrong, or right I guess. I don't look like Phantom because I am Phantom. Great, now I'm just confusing myself! I sigh in annoyance as I grab my text books and listen to the A-Listers talk about me and how I'm to pathetic, weak,and ugly to be Phantom. What they don't know might kill them. They wouldn't be able to live with themselves of the find out that they where bullying there hero, but I can't do anything to save anyone with the Guys In White buzzing around school like an annoying fly that keeps following you around. I might be Phantom, but Phantom can't make an appearance for a while. I can't do anything until everything about Phantom going to school here subsides, and that might never happen! I need to find a way to get rid of the ghost detection devices without providing them with proof that I'm Phantom. How can I do that? These guys may simply be pests, but they can have there moments just like how dad can. If this turns out to be one of there moments and I end up being dissected because I made the smallest of mistakes, then I'm, well, dissected, so I can't afford to make a mistake. Even if these devices don't even work, I can't take the chance considering what's at stake. They might hurt Sam, Tucker, and Jazz and find out about Dani and Vlad; then they would be in danger. I refuse to let them get hurt. I close my locker and head towards social studies.

Later in Danny's room:

I sigh.

"So I just have to not use any of powers and I should be fine. They'll probably take there devices down and leave in a few weeks, and when they leave everyone will think that they where wrong about Phantom attending our school," I explain my theory to my two best friends and relatively annoying sister.

"Maybe, but what if they don't?" Jazz asks.

"Then I'm screwed," I state as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. "They are closer to the Box Ghost than to Dan when it comes to their 'danger level'." We have a good laugh at this before everyone that does not live here leaves and Jazz goes to study. I take the time to sprawl out on my bed, which I couldn't do earlier because Sam insisted on sitting on my bed with me.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny's point of view:

The next day at school I notice that there are even more ghost finding equipment courtesy of the Guys In White. Not to mention that they're swarming the school. They are determined to find Phantom, which means that I'm screwed. It also means that they'll probably stay longer than I thought that they would. My ghost sense then goes off. I know that it's not enough to set the devices off, but I still tense up and look around, only relaxing when I know for sure that none of the devises went off. That's only evident because I don't have a gun pointed at my head and none of the Guys In White are looking at me.

"Danny," I hear Sam say.

"I know. They're going to let the other ghosts destroy Amity just to get Phantom."

"What are we going to do?" Tucker asks and we start walking towards my locker.

"We act as normally as possible, which means that we don't fight ghosts. We also can not pass notes about it, just in case. We can use the Fenton Phones and text each other about. We can also speak in Latin. Speaking in Latin is preferred since it's a dead language, no one should be able to know what we're saying." (A/n I will write it like _ This_ when they are talking in Latin.)

"That's a good idea, _ but what if they find out that you are Phantom?" _ Sam asks and that's when one of the Guys In White looks at us and I open my locker. Speaking Latin does not mean that we're ghosts, it just means that we're smart.

"_ Relax, they won't find out. I'll be careful, I promise."_

_"I know that you'll be careful, but what if they find out?"_

_"They won't. The bell is about to ring. We'll continue this conversation later. Let's at least try to get class on the for once." _I grab my books and close my locker as we walk to class. No one pays attention in class, not even the 'geeks' or 'nerds', no, everyone's talking about who they think that Phantom is.

"It's probably Dash." For a geek, Aaron doesn't seem to notice that that's impossible.

"Dash is to wide, but we all know who isn't," Mickey whispers. They can't mean me. They're smart, but they aren't they smart as Aaron just proved. I turn my focus towards the A-List.

"Does this mean that a loser could be Phantom?" Yes it does, Dash. Yes it does.

"A boy that I crushed could be Phantom." No duh, Paulina. You only like Phantom and A-List boys.

"Nerds that I shoved into lockers." So many times, Dash. Star and Kwan don't say anything, they just stare off into space. Smart choice not to say anything.

"People, please pay attention!" Mr. Lancer exclaims, but no one seems to notice. Either that or they don't care, and I'm pretty sure that it's the latter. "Pay attention!"

"Who do you think it is?" Dash says, but he's no longer whispering.

"Who knows!" Everyone is now trying to tell over each other to be heard.

"It's got to be a strong guy!" Mary yells from across the room.

"He's probably hot!" Paulina yells.

"Be quite and pay attention!" Mr. Lancer shouts.

"He's probably a very nice guy that just wants to help people!" Sam yells and everyone dismisses the thought.

"He's probably just looking for attention!" Valerie yells.

"Yeah, MY attention!" Paulina exclaims.

"No, mine!" Savannah shouts and glares at Paulina.

"Pay attention!"

"WOULD EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" I yell and they actually listen to me. "Sam's right and we all know it. Now shut up!"

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton. Next time, can you try to be a little bit nicer when you're getting everybody to be quite?" I sit down and don't say anything. I just wanted everyone to shut up, not listen to a lecture about what ever Mr. Lancer is droning on about. I look at the door and notice that one of the Guys In White is looking in.

Without thinking, I say, "_ look at the door." _ At last I said it in Latin.

"What was that, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asks as Sam and Tucker look at the door; he leaves a second after Sam and Tucker sees him.

"Nothing."

"That sounded like it was a foreign language."

"It was very poor Spanish."

"It didn't sound Spanish."

"I said that it was very poor Spanish." He dismisses it and continues with the lesson. I'll have to be a bit more careful from now on.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.  This is when Dan is thinking and trying to urge Danny to do something.

* * *

I kept looking at the door to make sure that none of the other Guys In White looks in. If they all look on, then they might be into us and know that I am Phantom, but by the end of the class only the one has looked in. Hopefully they don't know and they just check in on classes at times, or maybe we got to loud and he wanted to see what was going on and that Phantom hadn't randomly appeared without his knowledge. He was probably just worried about keeping his job because if Phantom had appeared and he was the closest one to the room but didn't do anything about it, he would have definatly lost his job.

"Danny, are you ok?" I hear Sam ask as I take out my math book and I notice that I also took out my science book, which I don't need until sixth period.

"Fine. I'm just not entirely focused. I'll be a lot more focused after the Guys In White leave," I mutter, looking at the one that was looking at is earlier, when we where speaking in Latin, and he returns the look. He's been staring at us since we got to my locker. He might suspect that we are doing something, but he hasn't approached us yet, so he probably doesn't know what we are hiding or what we are up to. That's good because we can convince him that we are just teenagers doing teenage things or something that doesn't involve Phantom. I suddenly have a thought about hurting him, but it as soon as it appeared. Weird, I don't like hurting people; I like to help people.

"Danny, I asked you a question," Tucker says.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What was it?" I ask.

"Did you do the math homework?"

"For once, yeah. Why?"

"Sam wanted me to ask you." I look at Sam.

"Jazz told me to make sure that you turned your assignments on time so that you don't fail. She said that you can't afford another zero," she answers. When did we get into that subject? Weren't we just talking about how I would be more focused once the Guys In White leave? Now I see how we got into grades. I said that I wasn't focused and I'm never focused in class because I'm worried about ghost attacks, or maybe they where just trying to change the subject? I guess it doesn't really matter though.

"I'm going to class," I mutter before closing my locker and heading towards math. The only good thing about the Guys In White being all over the school is that Dash and his crew can't hurt me without getting in trouble, so maybe I should relax a little bit. As long as I don't change into Phantom I should be good. Man, I really can't focus today. I guess I got so used to thinking about how to beat specific ghosts and how much they improved their fighting style after each ghost attack that I'm not used to not having almost nothing to think about. Ghost attacks and the Phantom part of my life has almost completely taken over my life that this is probably a good thing. I can finally act like a normal teenager agian. I can focus on less serious things like video games and movies. Just until the Guys In White leave. That should be enough time to help with my stress. I walk into the classroom and take my seat in the back of the room. I can actually focus since I wasn't up all night fighting ghosts. I actually feel normal even if I know that I'm not. I'm still Phantom. I can still use my powers to help other people. I just have a week or two to chill.

"Danny, what does 'x' equal?" I hear the teacher ask me. We're still on that? I look up at the board and I actually knew the answer. We did this in eighth grade.

"'X' equals six," I say.

'Hurt her. Hurt them all. They don't understand you. They deserve to get hurt.' I look around, but I don't see anyone looking at me, so I don't know who said that. It takes me a few minutes to realise that it came from inside my head. It couldn't be Dan, right? I got rid of him, right? Even if it is him I can stay in control. I am stronger than him. I have to be stronger than him. I take a deep breath and focus on math as boring as it is.


	6. they aren't that girly

My ghost sense goes off in history, and it pains me to know that I can't do anything about it. I sigh and try to pay attention to the lesson, but this proves to be harder than I thought. It could be Skulker, or maybe the Lunch Lady? Technus could be hard for the Guys in White to defeat with all of the weapons that they use. Or it could be Vlad. Our maybe Vlad and Skulker teamed up. They could create some serious damage of they did. Stop it, Fenton. I can't do anything about it right now or I'll be the ghost that the Guys in White capture and experiment on. In who they're after in the first place. The bell rings and I hurry out of the classroom and towards the lunch room. The outside eating area is a safer place to talk, but it's also the most guarded and has the most ghost sensing weapons around. It probably had twice as much as the whole school, and that's saying something with how many they put up in the gym because a ghost who gets a lot of exercise ghost fighting and knows the risk of using their powers around these machines is so going to use their ghost powers to cheat on pushups. I'm the first one to our table, but Sam and Tucker soon join me with Jazz right behind them. She started sitting with us after the Guys in White showed up to make sure I don't use my powers. Protective sisters, because Sam and common sense isn't enough.

"_ Do any of the Guys in White suspect you as being Phantom?" _Sam asks as they sit down and Jazz looks confused. I keep forgetting that she doesn't know Latin. I guess we'll have to teach her.

"_I don't think so, but I can't be to sure," _I answer.

"_Good." _

"We're speaking Latin. I'll teach you later," I tell Jazz since she's so confused about what's going on.

"Thanks," Jazz says.

"Yeah." I look over at Tucker since he's being so quite. "Hey, Tuck, what are you thinking about?"

"Maybe we should get Valerie' s help," he says.

"What?" Both Sam and I demand at the same time.

_"She'll try to kill Danny!"_ Sam exclaims.

"_ Not if she doesn't know that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, but what if she thought that Dani was back in town and was trying to lay low? We all know that she's bound to show up sooner or later."_

"What if she wants to see Dani? It'll never work!" Sam says and I nod.

"What else can we do?"

"I can handle it myself. They'll leave soon enough."

"I hope so," Sam says and Jazz nods in agreement.

"So we have no plan?" Tucker asks.

"No, our plan is to lay low unless Danny Phantom is really needed. The Guys in White can handle any of the other ghosts, the other ghosts are bound to escape unless it's the Box Ghost, then they'll warn the ghosts in the Ghost Zone then they won't attack Amity until the Guys in White are gone, so it's not like the city is in danger."

"I really hope Phantom isn't needed. I don't want you to get your head blasted off. You are my best friend!" Tucker exclaims after he sees the weird looks that he's receiving from us. "Besides, we're the only two guys in this group! I don't want to have to hear about girly things all the time!"

"They aren't that girly. Not that disguising 'let's go get our hair and makeup done, oh no! I broke a nail!' Type of girly, anyways."

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


End file.
